wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
NATO units sorted by Logistic/Support
These are all the NATO logistic & support units belonging to the United States, United Kingdom, West Germany, Sweden , Canada, Denmark, Norway, and France within Wargame. They are in alphabetical order by Nation. 'Anti-Aircraft Vehicle' (gun based) * Flakpanzer M42A1 * Flarkpanzer Gepard * Flakpanzer Gepard A1 * AMX-13 Oeil Noir * VAB VDAA * LVKV fm/43 * Veak 40 * FV434 Falcon * M163 Vulcan * M163 Pivads (missile based) * M113 ADATS * M/727 Hawk * Marder Roland 2 * AMX-30 Roland * AMX-30 Roland 3 * VLRA Mistral * NM195 * Noah * LVRBV 701 * RBS 67 Hawk * Tracked Rapier * Tracked Rapier FSA * M48 Chaparral * M48A1 Chaparral * M1097 Avenger * M727 I-Hawk 'Command Helicopter' * Puma 330B PC * UH-1A 'Command Vehicle' (unarmored) * M38A1 CP * M/151A1 KV * ILTIS KdoW * M201 PC * Rover KPV * Stabstgb 1313 * Rover CP * M151A1 CP * M1025 Humvee CP (lighly armored) * M577 * Grizzly CP * M/113A1 CP * M577G * VAB PC * M577 KPV * Stripbv 3021 * Fv105 Sultan * M114A1 * M577 CPC (tank) * CMD Leopard C1 * FFC Centurion * PzBefWg Leopard 2 * AMX-30B CNE * KoVogn M48A5 * Stristrv 103B * CMD Chieftain Mk.10 * CMD M60A1 'Multiple Rocket Launcher Vehicle' * LARS * LARS-2 * M270 MLRS 'Mortar Carrier' * M125 * M/125 * PzMrs HS.30 * PzMrs M113 * AML 60 * AML 60/20 Serval * NM125 * NM106 * FV432(M) * LAV-M * M106A2 * M125A1 'Recon' (unarmored) * Opklarings M/151 * Rover Rekv * L3304 * Rover Pinky * M151A2 MUTT * M1025 Humvee M134 * M1025 Humvee Mk.19 * M151A2 FAV (armored) * Ferret Mk.1 * M113 C&R LYNX * Cougar Recon * M41 * M41 DK * SPz 11-2 KURZ * SpPz Luchs * SpPz Luchs A1 * AMX-10 RC * AMX-13/90 * M201 106mm * AML 90 * ERC-90 Sagaie * M24 * NM116 * EPBV 3022 * FV101 Scorpion * FV107 Scimitar * FV701 Ferret Mk.2 * FC721 Fox * V-150 * V-150 20mm * V-150 76mm * V-150 90mm * LAV-25 Scout * M113 ACAV * M3 Bradley CFV * M3A1 Bradley CFV * M114A2 * M551 ACAV (Helicopter) * CH-136 * Cayuse * Scout Defender * Bo 105CB * Alouette III] * HKP 6A * Gazelle AH.1 * Gazelle AH.1 SNEB * OH-58 Kiowa * OH-58D Kiowa * OH-58D Kiowa Wr. 'Self-Propelled Artillery' * M109 RCHA * M109A2 RCHA * SKH M/109G * SKH M/109A3 * PzH M109G * AMX AuF1 * AMX-13 AU 105mm * NM109 * BKAN 1A * FV433 Abbot * M110 RA * M110A2 RA * M109 * M109A2 * M109A6 Paladin * M110 * M110A2 'Supply Depot' * FOB 'Supply Helicopter' * CH-147 * Puma 330L Logistique * HKP 4A * Chinook HC.1 * CH-47C Super Chinook 'Supply Vehicle' * M35 Cargo * Forsynings Jupiter * V-LKV MD Jupiter * MAN KATI 6x6 * VLRA Logistique * M621 Logk * Amfibiebil 101 * Alvis Stalwart * M35 Cargo * HEMTT 'Transport Vehicle' (unarmored) * M35 * MD Jupiter DK * MD Jupiter * VLRA * M621 * TGB 13 * Pinzgauer * M35 * M998 Humvee (lightly armored) * M113A1 * Grizzly * M6 Mosegris * M/113A1 * TPz Fuchs * TPz Fuchs Milan * M113A1G * VAB * VAB T20/13 * SISU XA-180 * NM113 * NM135 * TGB m/42 * PBV 302A * FV603 Saracen * M113A1 * M113A1 Dragon * M113A3 * LAV-25 (IFV) * M/92 PNMK * Marder 1 * Marder 1A1 * Marder 1A2 * Marder 1A3 * AMX-10P * STRF 9040 * FV103 Spartan * M2 Bradley IFV * M2A1 Bradley IFV * LVTP-7 * LVTP-7A1 (Helicopter) * CH-118 * CH-135 * Sea Knight * Dornier 205 * Puma 330H * Puma 330H Pirate * UH-1B * HKP 3C * Lynx AH.1 * Lynx AH.7 * Lynx Ah.7 20mm * UH-1H Huey * UH-60 Blackhawk * UH-1E * UH-1N Twin Huey * CH-47C Chinook Category:Units Category:NATO